Scimitar
Die Scimitar war das Raumschiff des Sith-Lords Darth Maul, der es für Geheimmissionen im Auftrag Palpatines nutzte. Es wurde von Sienar Design Systems als gewöhnlicher Sternenkurier hergestellt und später in einem Geheimlabor von Raith Sienar für seinen Dienst als Sith-Infiltrator modifiziert. Als Höhepunkt dieser Umbauten wurde die Scimitar sogar mit einer der seltenen Tarnvorrichtungen ausgestattet. Beschreibung Design Da die Scimitar auf der Basis des Sternenkuriers entstanden war, konnte man sie von einem Serienmodell dieses Typs kaum unterscheiden, auch das die Bewaffnung von vier Laserkanonen auf sechs erhöht worden war, sah man dem Schiff nicht an. Dieses relativ unauffällige Aussehen erlaubte es, unerkannt und unbeachtet durch die Galaxis zu reisen, was für Mauls Missionen durchaus praktisch war. Sein Schiff hatte dieselbe Rumpfform wie das erwähnte Standardmodell, mit einer Frontpartie in Form eines stumpfen, lang gezogenen Keils, der kugelförmigen Cockpitsektion und den abstehenden Flügeln mit ihren geschwungenen Kühlflossen. Im Inneren dominierte - für einen Sith nicht ungewöhnlich - die Farbe Rot, sowohl in Form von roter Farbgebung als auch rötlicher Beleuchtung. Die geöffnete Heckklappe erinnerte daher vor dem Hintergrund des dunklen Rumpfes an ein geöffnetes Maul. Dies sorgte bei Passagieren stets für einen negativen Eindruck. Aufbau thumb|left|Eine Risszeichnung des Schiffs. Betrat man die Scimitar durch die Heckluke, gelangte man zunächst zum Unterdeck, von dem aus ein Gang nach vorne in Richtung Frontpartie verlief und man durch einen Lift das Oberdeck erreichen konnte. Das Cockpit nahm praktisch das gesamte Oberdeck ein, das aufgrund der gewölbten Schiffshülle kreisrund war. Um einen Tisch herum, der auch als Holoprojektor diente, gruppierten sich sowohl die sechs Passagiersitze und der Aufzug auf der Steuerbordseite, als auch die Kontrolltafeln und der Platz des Piloten. Mauls ausladender Sessel lag leicht erhöht mit Blick durch das Sichtfenster vor den wichtigsten Armaturen, und er konnte sich den übrigen Paneelen wenn nötig zudrehen, ohne aufzustehen. Der für sämtliche Raumschiffe nötige Beschleunigungskompensator lag ebenfalls auf dieser Ebene, allerdings hatte dieser eine eher seltene Ringform, und umlief die gesamte Decke des Cockpits. Die Rückseite des Deckbereichs wurde von zahlreichen technischen Bestandteilen des Schiffs, darunter auch dem Antriebssystem, vereinnahmt. Die insgesamt sechs Ionentriebwerke samt den Versorgungsleitungen lagen oberhalb der Einstiegrampe und wirkten wie mit Gewalt an die Form des Rumpfes angepasst. Kühlleitungen verliefen von hier aus zu den Flügeln und den dort befindlichen Hitzeaustauschsystemen, deren wichtigste Bestandteile die vier beweglichen Kühlflossen waren und die Gefahr der Überhitzung reduzieren sollten. Die hohe Leistungsfähigkeit dieser Kühlung war besonders wegen der modifizierten Systeme der Scimitar wichtig, ähnliches ist bei den meisten aufgerüsteten Schiffen zu festzustellen. Bei Steigender Betriebstemperatur wurden die Flossen geöffnet, und die Kühlpaneele auf der Ober- und Unterseite leiteten überschüssige Hitze in den Weltraum ab. Folgte man dem schmalen Gang nach vorne, kam man zum Frachtraum und dem komplexen Tarnfeldgenerator, der auf Knopfdruck ein Unsichtbarkeitsfeld erzeugen konnte und zusammen mit den übrigen Bestandteilen des Systems fast die gesamte Oberseite der Bugsektion einnahm. Die Tarnvorrichtung bestand hauptsächlich aus dem sperrigen Generator und den Reihen aus Stygium-Kristallen zu beiden Seiten, die direkt unter der Hülle lagen. In den Lagerräumen darunter schließlich befand sich alles, was Maul für seine dunklen Zwecke gebrauchen konnte. Mehrere Kisten enthielten Schwerter, Gifte, Foltergeräte, Sprengstoffe, Spionageutensilien und auch Überwachungsgeräte und -droiden, und ließen sich entweder vom Gang aus, oder über die vordere Ladeluke erreichen. Auch die Blutflosse, das wendige Düsenrad, das der Sith für kurze Strecken nutzte, war hier untergebracht und konnte mit wenigen Handgriffen herausgeholt werden. Geschichte Die Scimitar wurde im Geheimen von Sienar Design Systems errichtet, jedoch ging der Schiffstyp offiziel nicht über das Prototypstadium hinaus. Man begann mit der Fertigung eines einzelnen Prototypen, welcher direkt an Darth Sidious geliefert wurde. Anschließend ließ Sidious alle Beteiligten des Projektes umbringen, um seine Existenz zu verschleiern. Was mit den Bauplänen geschah blieb aber ungewiss, sodass es sein könnte, dass sie seinerzeit in den Besitz einer dritten Partei gelangt sein könnte. Zudem bezweifelten viele, dass die Scimitar der einzige Prototyp dieser Serie gewesen sein sollte. thumb|left|[[Saesee Tiin untersucht die Scimitar auf Naboo.]] Ungefähr 33 VSY bekam Darth Maul die Scimitar von seinem Meister Darth Sidious geschenkt. Mit ihr flog der Sith-Schüler 32 VSY nach Coruscant, um den neimoidianischen Verräter Hath Monchar zu töten. Darth Maul fand heraus, dass Yanth der Hutt, Lorn Pavan und der Droide I-5YQ von der Blockade wussten. Nachdem er Yanth und Lorn ermordet hatte, blieb er längere Zeit bei seinem Meister auf Coruscant. Kurz darauf flog der Sith-Schüler nach Tatooine, um die Königin von Naboo zurückzubringen. Als sie floh, folgte er ihr nicht, sondern flog nach Naboo, wo Nute Gunray und Rune Haako warteten. Auf diesem Planeten kämpfte er mit den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jinn. In diesem Kampf wurde der Sith von Obi-Wan umgebracht. Nach dem Tod des Sith-Schülers wurde die Scimitar in einen Hochsicherheitshangar von Theed gebracht, um Untersuchungen durchzuführen. Doch gelang es Kanzler Palpatine, das Schiff zu verstecken, bis er es erneut brauchen würde. Und obwohl sein neuer Schüler keinerlei Verwendung für dieses Schiff hatte, wurde es stehts instandgehalten und in einem startbereiten Zustand aufbewahrt, falls der Sith-Lord ein Raumschiff benötigte. Es blieb weiterhin unter der Kontrolle von Palpatine während seiner Herrschaft über das Imperium. Später tauchte ein äußerlich baugleiches Schiff in den Händen des Inquisitors Valin Draco auf. Er flog mit ihm zur imperialen Festungswelt Prakith, doch nur wenige sahen ihn Landen oder wieder Starten. Es konnte nie herausgefunden werden, ob es sich bei diesem Schiff um die Scimitar handelte oder um einen neuen Prototypen. Jedoch gab dies den Gerüchten, welche die Einzigartigkeit der Scimitar anzweifelten, neue Nahrung. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Wort Scimitar ist eine andere Bezeichnung für den Krummsäbel. In der Tat erinnern die geöffneten Kühlflossen an den Flügeln des Schiffs an geschwungene Klingen. *Die Scimitar gilt als Einzelstück, jedoch wurde im 2007 neu erschienenen Starships of the Galaxy in einer Box mit der Überschrift One of a kind? die Einbindung eines weiteren Schiffes dieser Klasse ermöglicht. Jedoch währe dies sehr gefährlich da Imperator Palpatine hinter dem Besitzer eines solchen Schiffes her währe. *''Starships of the Galaxy'' schreibt weiterhin das Schiff verfüge über einen Klasse 1.5 Hyperraumantrieb mit einem Klasse 12 in Reserve. Dies wiederspricht jedoch den Angaben von Das Kompendium - Die Risszeichnungen. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Sith en:Scimitar nl:Scimitar